The Loudest Spider
by Miraculous Psychic Hero 100
Summary: Lincoln Loud is a young boy just entering his teenagehood while having to deal with all the problems a normal superpowered teenager has to deal with. Oh he also has to deal with hiding his secret from his 10 sisters and parents. His life is not easy whatsoever. Back with irregular updates (like before, but hopefully not as long)
1. Chapter 1

**I am having serious writer's block on Final Days chapter 7 and the Oppositeverse Naruto fic. Here's the first chapter of a fic idea I had.**  
 **I don't own Spider-Man or The Loud House**

 **Chapter 1**

Lincoln smiled widely as he stood on a rooftop in the city portion of Royal Woods. He loved standing here. He always came here when he wanted to think about things, read comics, or just get away from the craziness that comes with having a large family. Oh, he also came here because it was the rooftop of the tallest building in the city and he loved jumping off it. Before you think the boy is suicidal, there is something that has not been mentioned yet.

"Woohoo! I love my life!" Lincoln shouted as he jumped off the roof and began falling several stories before bringing his hand up. All of a sudden, a substance that resembled a spider's webbing shot out from a contraption on his wrist. Anyway back to what was being mentioned. The one fact that was left out...was that Lincoln just so happens to have the powers of a spider and is Royal Woods' resident superhero, Spider-Man. Yeah, not even Lincoln knew how they came up with the man portion of his superhero name as he was clearly not tall enough or muscled enough to resemble a man. Maybe they thought only an adult would risk his life fighting muggers and jumping off buildings?

It's been just a few months since he gained his powers. He also happens to be a week from turning 14. While he has not grown in height by much, only standing at 4'10, he has grown a bit of muscle mass thanks to his superpowers. Not enough to make him look like a short body builder, but he definitely doesn't look like a skinny wimp like kids use to make fun of him about. Anyway, after gaining his powers, Lincoln found out that he had superhuman strength, the ability to stick to any surface, a new sense that he liked to call his spider-sense which warned him of incoming danger, enhanced speed probably a result of his superhuman strength, his stamina has now reached amazing heights, his body is much more durable than before (something he discovered quite painfully after slipping off the balcony of a building and hitting a street lamp), his agility was enhanced, he had a healing factor, and his reflexes are off the charts.

The webbing devices are something completely different. They aren't part of his powers, and he didn't create them himself. They were something he found of Lisa's in her discarded junk pile after being rocketed in there by accident by Luna thanks to standing to close to her AMPs. Lincoln took them and after discovering what they could do, he fixed them up with some tools and was able to finish the formula for the webbing after using Lisa's original formula for the base. Lincoln was really happy that he had Lisa tutor him in science in the past few years. He has taken a real liking to it especially seeing what it could do to help him out.

Lincoln had finished fixing the web-shooters, and then changed their designs to be more inconspicuous on his wrists. Lincoln's costume, which is what he was wearing at the moment, sorry for mentioning, consisted of a mask that covered his head and neck, a full body suit that ended at his ankles and wrists, and gloves and boots (if you could call them boots) that connect to the suit when they are put on. The design was red and blue with a black webbing design running along the costume, black and white lenses that seemed to move depending on Lincoln's mood, and a small black spider symbol on his chest with a red spider symbol on his back. Lincoln was really happy that he learned how to sew from Leni.

Lincoln continued swinging across the city as civilians looked up at him and yelled hello with Lincoln, well Spider-Man, waving back. Spidey let go of his current web strand, did a flip, and shot another web, quickly transitioning into another swing. Spidey kept swinging before he heard sirens blaring from a nearby ATM causing him to sigh. "Just one day. One day where I can relax and swing around the city, but noooo, I just have to run into some idiots," Spidey muttered to himself as he changed direction to the balcony of the building the ATM was outside of.

He shot a web and slowly began releasing more web as he lowered himself until he was hanging upside down behind the criminals who didn't notice him. Spidey just stayed hanging there for a minute before coughing into his fist which made them look over and shout in shock. "Oh finally, Dumb and Dumber noticed I was hanging here. You know even I can get a head rush from hanging upside down too long," Spidey told them in a mocking tone causing the guy standing on guard to shout angrily and charge him.

Spidey let go of the web while doing a flip. He landed on his feet and caught the criminal's fist with his own. "Listen, I haven't been at this that long, but even I know charging a guy with superpowers is always the worse decision unless you can back it up," he said before kicking the guy away with minimal strength so he wouldn't injure the guy too badly. Suddenly, his spider-senses began blaring causing him to move to the side as a bullet flew by him. He kept dodging thanks to his spider-senses and superhuman reflexes until he heard the guy run out of bullets.

Spidey turned over and raised his eyebrow causing one lense to rise slightly higher than the other on his mask. The criminal looked at him in fear and turned to run only for Spidey to web him to the ATM along with his partner. "So let me just stick this here and done! Well I hope you enjoy prison!" Spidey announced cheerfully as he did a boy scout salute and swung away leaving a note on the web holding the criminals in place.

 **"Here you go! They were trying to rob money from this poor ATM!**  
 **-Your Friendly Neighborhood, Spider-Man**

Spidey swung up to a rooftop and took off his mask showing off his smile. "Geez even though it gets annoying at times, I like helping people when these criminals begin to act too stupid," Lincoln said as he looked down at his city before hearing a ringing sound. He looked around and noticed that he was back on his favorite rooftop. He saw his backpack so he walked over to it and saw that it was his cell phone's ringtone.

"Hello?"

 _"Lincoln! Where are you?! It's time for supper and mom and dad are getting worried since haven't arrived home yet!"_

Ah it was Lori. 19, almost 20. She was going to the local college in Royal Woods after she wasn't able to get into the college her and Bobby had been planning on attending back when Ronnie Anne and Bobby moved. She was devastated when it happened, but she agreed with Bobby that they'd be together after they graduate their respective colleges. Lori still lived at home and while she was still very bossy, Lincoln was very happy that he had his eldest sister still at home. He couldn't imagine the house without any of his siblings living there anymore. He knew it was coming, but he didn't like it.

"Sorry Lori, I got sidetracked...downtown, but I'm actually on my way home now. I'll be home in 5-7 minutes."

 _"Fine Lincoln, but like literally you need to stop being late. Everyone is beginning to worry about you."_

Lincoln sighed as he heard Lori hang up. It was true, they had began to worry even if some didn't show it. They had also began snooping as they believed he had a secret which he did, and it was getting quite annoying as it was beginning to get harder to sneak in and out to fight crime. He shook his head before putting his mask back on, shooting web at two buildings on separate sides of the street, and pulling back.

"I always love doing this," Lincoln muttered under his breath before releasing and shooting himself across the city at an extremely fast pace while shouting happily.

* * *

 _6 minute and 45 seconds_

Lori was tapping her impatiently in the living room. It has almost been seven minutes, and Lincoln still wasn't back yet. She felt a sigh leave her lips. She knew he was hiding something, and as much as she wanted to call him out on it, she also wanted to respect his privacy...to an extent. She was almost twenty now and she didn't want to continue to act like a selfish teenager like she used to. Right as the minute was about to change, Lincoln barged in while panting.

"I'm here! I'm here! Sorry for making you worry!" Lincoln expecting to see everybody, but only Lori who stood there looking at him. He smiled sheepishly before she sighed, grabbed his arm, and pulled him into the dining room where the rest of his family were at.

They all looked at him, and both Lincoln and Lori could see the worry in their eyes vanish as soon as they saw Lincoln. Lincoln felt guilt begin to seep into his chest so he quickly apologized to them. "I'm sorry everybody. I was wondering around downtown and lost track of time. I began running back as soon as I saw what time it was. I'll try not to lose track of time again," Lincoln apologized while feeling the guilt increase at lying, but he knew it was necessary.

Lincoln might not have been a superhero for long, but even he knew that having a secret identity was both necessary and hard to do. It was necessary to keep his loved ones safe while it was hard because it meant he couldn't explain things to anyone. But Lincoln knew he would always choose keeping his family and friends safe over telling them that he was late because he stopped some idiots who were trying to rob an ATM. He saw his parents nod their heads before he headed for his seat and began eating silently.

He knew his sisters and parents were watching him, but he ignored them to satisfy his starving stomach. He missed lunch to stop a bicycle thief. Heh, he was probably still hanging from that building. Hopefully, the person who lost their bike got it back.

"So brother, I have noticed that your increased muscle mass as of late. When exactly have you been exercising?" he heard Lisa ask him. Lincoln didn't say anything at first which caused his sisters to look and also notice something they didn't before. After swallowing the food he was chewing, Lincoln opened his mouth to respond.

"Ever since the crime began to get worse in the city, I decided that I should be able to defend myself in case something happened so I began working out at a gym on the weekends. That's why I'm usually gone all day," Lincoln quickly came up with an excuse which seemed to work although he did feel unnerved when he saw Lisa narrow her eyes as she resumed eating. Lincoln inwardly groaned as he figured his smartest sister would be the first one in the family to begin to suspect something about him.

Lincoln finished eating and wished everyone a good night before running upstairs and into his room. He changed into his pajamas and lied in bed. He would have loved to stay downstairs with his family, but they usually ended up bringing up his Spider-Man persona...and lets just say Luna and Lynn have a crush on Spider-Man so it gets really awkward for him when they begin talking about it. Lincoln sighed as he rested on his bed and closed his eyes. He had school tomorrow which he wasn't looking forward to, but hey he was going to get to see Clyde, and he has been neglecting spending time with Clyde ever since becoming a superhero.

Maybe he could take the day off from his superhero duties and hang out with his friend, after all his birthday was in a week, and he didn't want to lose his best friend, besides it's not like anything bad will happen. This was the last thing that ran through Lincoln's mind as he fell asleep.

 **AN And finished! Okay I hope you like this. Okay, he is known as Spider-Man in this, I know people usually call him Spider-Linc in their fics, but I decided to go ahead and use the Spider-Man name. Everyone is almost three years older than in canon. While not much happened in this chapter, I wanted it to just show where Lincoln is at when it comes to being a superhero. He has only been one for a few months and has only dealt with normal criminals. No supervillains yet so no near death moments have happened to him.**

 **Like Peter, Lincoln will have more than one love interest in the story and I might make it a harem where they all end up with him or a harem where they all are pining for him, but he only ends up with one. Ronnie Anne has moved away like in canon, but she will come back eventually in the fic. I am open to having at most two of his sisters in the harem, but it doesn't have to happen. This is up to the readers.**

 **Also to those who might complain about Luna having a crush on Lincoln as Spider-Man and saying she likes girls in canon, well, she has also been shown to be interested in guys in canon. So she is technically bi, like Korra from Legend of Korra so it's possible.**

 **So, to the readers here are the questions**

 **1\. Should this be an all girls in harem ends up with Lincoln fic or only one girl in harem ends up with Lincoln fic?**  
 **and**  
 **2\. Should one or two of Lincoln's sisters be in Lincoln's harem? And if two sisters do end up in the harem, which two should it be? (Choices go from Leni-Lucy)(In order of birth)**  
 **also**  
 **3\. Which girls should be in the harem other than Ronnie Anne?**

 **Harem: Ronnie Anne, (WIP)**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN Woo second chapter! Lets do this!**  
 **I don't own Spider-Man or Loud House**

 **Chapter 2**

Lincoln yawned as he walked into the hallway. He woke up way too early and his muscles were slightly sore from all the swinging. He was still getting use to the wear swinging took on his muscles. He looked down and saw that he was dressed in his normal outfit with his superhero suit stashed away in his backpack. "Good, I have my clothes on. I remember I almost left yesterday in my pajamas," Lincoln mumbled to himself as he stretched his legs and back.

"Brother?" Lincoln jumped as he turned around and saw his younger sister Lucy standing there. He brought his hand to his chest and began breathing hard for a second. Lucy was so quiet. Good thing she wasn't a criminal or he'd be dead.

"Yes Lucy?" Lincoln asked her after calming down. Lucy looked at him for a second and began to say something before stopping. She looked down to the side and shook her head confusing Lincoln. She went to move, but he gently grasped her wrist to keep her from leaving. He examined her and saw that she was slightly trembling. After nearly three years, Lucy hasn't really changed much. She was taller, catching up with Lincoln who was still angry that his younger sister was the same height as him, she was wearing a slightly larger version of her black dress that she wore three years ago, her hair now reached her waist while her bangs continued to cover her eyes, and she still wore her leggings and black shoes.

Lincoln thought something was off with her as he focused more on her. He looked closely at her face and saw a white patch that didn't seem to fit her pale skin. Before he could question her about it, she pulled her hand free and ran off causing him to sigh. He could catch her, but he didn't want to force her to talk. Lincoln knocked on Luna and Luan's door while shouting, "Luna! Luan! Hurry up! It's time to head to school!" before turning and knocking on Lori and Leni's door to wake them up for their college classes.

His senses suddenly blared causing him to tilt his head as a soccer ball flew by and hit the wall. "Lynn, I thought we agreed to not kick soccer balls up here? You could hit one of our younger sisters," Lincoln told Lynn as he lifted the soccer ball and tossed it to her. Lynn caught it and gave Lincoln a smirk.

"Well I have a soccer game later today, and I need to be in tip top shape to win," Lynn told Lincoln while sticking her tongue out and running downstairs. Lincoln sighed as he watched her. Three years later, and she's even more competitive and energetic than she used to be. Suddenly a door flew open, and two blurs began running around him with yelling emanating from them causing him to sigh with a small smile...until his spider-senses blared causing him to leap over them as a fight cloud appeared.

Lincoln only shook his head before he reached into it, kept himself grounded in place with his powers to stick to the ground, and pulled two girls from the cloud. "Lana, Lola, it's too early to be fighting. School starts soon, and we need to get ready to leave," Lincoln told his sisters as he placed them down and patted their heads. The twins nodded and ran downstairs while Lincoln nodded with a smile happy that he was getting everyone downstairs.

"Hey Lisa! You need to be at the college campus to teach in exactly twenty minutes! When Lily wakes up, tell mom or dad!" Lincoln yelled to Lisa who responded with an 'Affirmative!' Lincoln then decided to head downstairs as he didn't want to be up here when his four oldest sisters came rushing out to claim the bathroom for themselves. He might have superstrength and jump off skyscrapers, but...his older sisters in the morning are something that not even he can handle.

Lincoln walked downstairs and headed into the kitchen to grab some toast. His sisters usually ride to their schools in the car, but he was planning on meeting up with Clyde down the road so they can hang out like they used to. As he was fixing his toast, he peeked over at the ever silent Lucy at the table and began examining her. Obviously something was going with her. She wanted to tell him something, and he wasn't positive, but he thought she had make up on.

The toast popped out and Lincoln caught it, placing it's corner in his mouth. "Hey mom, dad, I'm going to walk to school with Clyde today. I'll see you all after school ends!" Lincoln shouted as he ran to the doorway, quickly spinning around Luna at the last second as she came walking through surprising everyone. He waved good-bye and ran down the sidewalk to his and Clyde's usual meeting spot. The girls just watched him run off while Lucy sat there silently.

* * *

 _Down the street_

Lincoln saw Clyde standing there looking around before spotting him and smiling. Lincoln smiled as he ran up to his best friend. "Hey Clyde! Ready to walk to school?" Lincoln asked Clyde who just nodded his head yes in return before he began walking. Lincoln saw this and sighed as he began walking as well to catch up with him. The two walked to school in silence with Lincoln trying to think of something to bring up while Clyde just kept his head down.

Lincoln sighed as he mentally cursed all the time he spent as Spider-Man. As much as he loved swinging around the city, he hated missing time with his friends and family. Lincoln looked over at Clyde and saw that he wasn't even looking in his direction.

Lincoln took in a large gulp of air before finally saying, "Clyde...I...I want to say that I'm sorry."

Clyde looked over at him and raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Apologize for what Lincoln?"

Lincoln sighed before saying, "I know that I haven't been a good friend lately. I've been flaky, absent, not listening that much, and ignoring you a lot. I really want to tell you why, but...it's really personal. I promise I'll try to be as good a friend as I used to be if you'll let me try?"

Clyde looked at him as he took in the information before letting a small smile cover his face. "Don't worry Lincoln, I forgive you. I know you wouldn't ignore me like that unless you really had to for some reason. I wish you'd tell me why, but I can understand if you aren't able to right now. So anyway, how about we catch up on some stuff?" Lincoln smiled and nodded his head as they began talking about the latest episodes of 'ARRGH!', their homework, and stuff at home.

One thing Lincoln was happy about that was that Clyde finally stopped crushing on Lori after realizing that Lori was 100% dedicated to Bobby so he didn't have to worry about Clyde having nosebleeds or talking about her constantly. As the two got closer to school, Lincoln spotted his family's van making him smile that they were able to arrive at the same time as the rest of his family. They were still able to make great time. Lincoln was about to head in with Clyde before he heard a police siren making his eyebrow start twitching.

"Uh, Clyde...I forgot something in my family's van which is right over there. Head onto class, and I'll catch up," Lincoln lied through his teeth while looking away as he knew Clyde could tell he was lying if they were looking at each other face-to-face. Clyde nodded his head and walked into school. Lincoln turned and began walking until he saw that most of the students were already in so he charged over to the van, skidded behind it, and quickly changed into costume while webbing his backpack and normal clothes underneath it.

Lincoln groaned as he pulled the mask over his head. "Why is it, that there is almost always a freaking crime around the beginning of school!" Spider-Man yelled angrily as he shot a stream of web at a nearby building and began swinging in the direction the siren was heading.

As he got closer to the source of the sirens, he spotted smoke causing him to gasp in surprise before landing on the side of a building, jumping off it, and shooting another web stream at a building increasing his swinging speed. He continued swinging before finally spotting the cause of alarm. He narrowed his eyes and dived through a window, smashing it to pieces, rolling onto his feet, and looking around.

"Is anybody in here! Shout if you are!" Spider-Man yelled as he began looking around. He slowly walked through each room as he saw pieces of the wall and floor begin to break. He groaned before realizing that if he didn't hurry any potential people that might be in here could die or be injured. Suddenly, he felt a cough erupt from his lungs. "Damn it, I need to hurry."

Spider-Man began running from room to room while using his spider-sense to dodge any potential floor breakage before he finally spotted something. He looked closer causing the whites in his lenses to narrow. He spotted a small child behind a chair cowering while holding a dog. Spider-Man jumped onto the wall and crawled over to the small girl.

"Hey, hey over here," Spider-Man gently said as to not scare the girl. The girl jumped slightly before looking over and seeing him on the wall. Her eyes, full of tears, began shining as a small smile covered her face.

"Spider-Man! You're here to save us?" the girl asked him while Spider-Man just nodded his head and smiled under the mask. He gently landed on the floor and walked over to her. The dog quickly ran over and began barking at Spider-Man who stopped for a second before bending down and gently patted its head to calm it down. The girl ran over to him and hugged him around the waist and began crying. Spider-Man wrapped one arm around her while continuing to calm her dog down.

"Do you know if there is anyone else in here?" Spider-Man asked her. She stopped crying for a second to think before shaking her head no causing Spider-Man to sigh in relief before tightening his grip and gently picking the dog up in his other arm. The girl tightened her grip on him while the dog stopped squirming and relaxed. Spider-Man stood back up and looked around before spotting an open window. He murmurred a quiet 'Hold on' before running and jumping out.

The girl began to scream while Spider-Man loosened his hands just enough to shoot a web at the side of the building to slow their descent. The officers watched as he landed and released the two to their custody. Spider-Man was about to leave before his Spider-Sense blared. He looked around and didn't see anything as it kept blaring before looking back at the building. He looked down before nodding and jumping back in. He ran from room to room looking for anybody, but didn't see anybody.

"What could that have been about it? I haven't seen any-" Spider-Man's cut off by his Spider-Sense again causing him to fall to his knees and hold his head. Before he can move the floor crumbles underneath him causing him to fall and smash into the bottom floor which also crumbled and caused him to fall again. He groaned as he began to sat up before looking over and seeing a person lying there. He stood up and walked over to them to check on their condition. Sadly, right as he was about to he heard a loud creaking sound.

"Shit!" Spider-Man yelled before the building finally collapsed on top of him. The officers and civilians yelled in surprise at this while the young girl also yelled. The officers held them back to keep them from getting closer while also looking back to see if they could see anything.

At first nothing, but slowly planks of wood began moving followed by a fist smashing through it. Spider-Man then stood up while holding an unconscious woman in his arms. Everybody was silent before cheering his name although he ignored it as he ran over to a nearby ambulance and dropped her off. "Please make sure she's okay *cough!**cough!*" Spider-Man hit his chest to knock off his coughing fit, but this caused the paramedics to look at him in concern.

"Are you sure you're fine Spider-Man? You might want to get checked. You don't want lung damage from too much smoke inhalation," the paramedic asked Spider-Man who just shook his head no before shooting a web and swinging away while waving good-bye to everyone. As he swung back to school, he looked down and spotted the river.

 _"If I come back smelling like smoke...people are going to think I was smoking since I wasn't in class, and I'd rather that not happen...*sigh* I hate getting this suit wet especially when I'm in it,"_ Spider-Man thought as he let go the web and dived into the river. He stayed under for about twenty seconds before emerging from the surface and shooting another web at a nearby building and continuing his web-swinging. He was thankful for how fast he could swing since it was air drying him.

By the time he reached the school, he was completely dry. He landed behind his family's van and did a quick change of clothes while stashing his costume away. He then ran into the school building while coming up with various excuses for why he was an hour late. He ran through the corridors while dodging various obstacles in his way before reaching his homeroom.

He barged in and stood there panting hard while his teacher looked at him. "Mr. Loud, why are you an hour late and out of breath?" he heard his teacher question him while feeling the stares of the students land on him. Lincoln continued thinking for a second before finally settling on an excuse.

"I left something in my family's van which is parked outside. After grabbing it, I came to the entrance and tried to enter only to realize it was after 8:15 and they were locked. I've spent the last hour looking for a way in. Sorry," Lincoln explained while rubbing the back of his head with a sheepish smile on his face to try and seem more convincing. The teacher studied him for a second before shrugging and motioning him to head to his seat.

Lincoln walked over to his seat and sat down while sighing in relief before collapsing face first onto his desk with Clyde looking at him with worry. He was happy that he had no trouble coming up with an excuse, but these constant crimes right at the beginning of school were really starting to annoy him. After about 15 minutes of Lincoln trying to catch up on everything he missed in the first hour, the bell rang and the students headed out to the hall.

"Man that sucks Lincoln, if I knew you were going to get locked out then I would have stayed to hold the door for you," Clyde told Lincoln who waved it off.

"It's fine Clyde, it's not your fault. I should have been faster. Lets forget about it and hurry onto our next class," Lincoln told Clyde to try and make him feel better. The two boys continued on their way not noticing a girl in the shadow looking at Lincoln with an interested look.

The two boys continued their school day until lunch where they were seated with their normal friends. Lincoln sat there eating his lunch while thinking to himself about earlier with his spider-sense. He's never experienced it hitting his brain with such force. He also didn't understand why it was going off for someone else. He thought it only warned him of danger.

 _"Maybe I should practice with my spider-sense more,"_ Lincoln thought to himself before his spider-sense began going off again. He looked around and didn't see anything coming at him which caught him offguard before seeing something out the window.

"Excuse me guys, I thought I saw something out the window," Lincoln told them as he stood up and headed to the door leading outside. He opened the door slowly and looked out and spotted Lucy along with a group of older boys which instantly brought out the overprotective side of his personality. He put a fake smile on and began walking in their direction.

"Why hello-" he stopped as he heard what the boys were saying. They were insulting Lucy's appearance and personality. Lincoln looked closer and saw what looked like a small stream of tears running down from under her bangs. Lincoln growled as he walked closer while remembering that Lucy was going to tell him something earlier and that small spot that looked like make up on her face. That made him even angrier.

He tapped one of the guys' shoulder which caused him to turn his head. "Yea-AUGH!" the guy let out as he collapsed to the ground holding his face in pain. Lincoln might have held back a lot in that punch, but he was still going to make it hurt. The other boys looked at their friend before glaring at Lincoln while Lucy stared at her brother in shock finally noticing him.

The boys charged Lincoln who stood there waiting for them. Right as the first boy reached him, Lincoln blocked their punched, rolled over their back, and kicked another boy backwards while also pulling the first boy around and into the third one.

The boy he kicked held his stomach before collapsing to the ground. Lincoln then walked over to the other two boys and glared at them. The two boys looked at him feeling nervous at the glare being sent their way before shaking it off and charging Lincoln again. Lincoln ducked under one punch, blocked another, and rolled behind them. He then reached up, grabbing their heads, and hitting them together which knocked them out.

Lincoln looked over at the boy who he kicked and bent down to look him in the eye. "Listen if you even think about bullying my little sister again, I will really make you and your friends feel pain," Lincoln let the threat leave his lips. While it wasn't in his nature to act so threatening, he could not turn a blind eye to someone bullying his family. The boy on the ground nodded before forcing himself up and running away. Lincoln sighed before looking over at a nervous Lucy.

He walked over to her and sat down next to her. Nothing was said for a few moments before finally Lincoln said, "Lucy why didn't you tell me this morning?" Lucy looked away and kept quiet as she didn't know how to answer him. Lincoln sighed before wrapping his arm around her and pulling her in close.

"Lucy, I'm your older brother. I'm here to help you with anything you need help on. You can tell me anything. You know this. I know being bullied isn't fun as it use to happen when I was 11, but with some help the bullying will stop," Lincoln told Lucy while smiling at her. Lucy looked down before suddenly latching onto him surprising Lincoln at first before he settled down and wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm sorry Lincoln. Those boys started bothering me a few weeks ago. They constantly insulted how I looked and how I acted. I tried to ignore it, but after I did they were angry because I wasn't paying attention to them and one hit me...I got scared, and I wanted to tell someone, but I was always so nervous because I didn't know how to come out and say it. Sometimes I wish I was a vampire because then I could just turn into a bat and fly away into the night. No one would notice I'm gone anyway...no one notices that I'm around. Here, at home, I'm not noticeable at all," Lucy mumbled at while she felt tears form in her eyes again.

Lincoln felt guilt begin to creep back in as he knew he also had trouble noticing her at times. He didn't know how she was so quiet, but thanks to that he had trouble telling when she entered a room unless he was looking in the direction she entered or said his name as she came in. He began rubbing her back to comfort her.

"Lucy, I'm so sorry about having trouble noticing you at home. I wish I could notice you easier when you walk into a room. I don't get why I have trouble, but I promise you that if you did suddenly disappear, I would definitely notice. You are my younger sister. You made me an older brother. You are probably my closest sister right after Luna. From now on, I will try harder to be able to tell when you come in as well as keep bullies from picking on you," Lincoln told her before kissing her forehead making her blush slightly.

Lucy nodded her head before burying her face in his chest. Lincoln just chuckled as he sat there holding her happy that no one was watching as this was a private moment.

 **AN And end chapter! So, I hope you all enjoy this chapter! Okay announcements,**  
 **Question 1 is done. The result is...Harem with all girls ending up with him. Like all people who reviewed and gave their opinion on this question wanted this one except for maybe one.**  
 **Question 2 is done. The result...two of Lincoln's sisters are in the harem. The two in are, Luna (like everybody wanted her) and the second was pretty much a tie between Lucy and Leni so...I'm going to go ahead and put both in. I know I said at most two, but I honestly didn't expect two of them to tie. So yeah...**

 **Now, with this there are four girls in his harem plus one more which I will put in the list at the bottom. So everyone please keep suggesting girls for the harem.**

 **Harem: Ronnie Anne, Luna, Leni, Lucy, Haiku (she was highly requested), (WIP)**  
 **I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. Also for everyone wanting a supervillain fight or appearance. It's coming up, I just want to establish his every day life as a superhero first before having him finally meet his first supervillain.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN Woo! Third chapter!**  
 **I don't own The Loud House or Spider-Man**

 **Chapter 3**

Lincoln was perched on a rooftop near his house. He was in his Spider-Man suit and...he honestly was bored out of his mind. It's been a couple days since the fire at that apartment and there has been no crimes. Life at home was pretty much the same as well other than his sisters occasionally asking what he wanted for his birthday, what kind of music he wanted to have, etc. He turned 14 in just a few days, and while he was excited about that, he was getting pretty bored with the superhero part of his life.

In his Ace Savvy comics, he would have met his first supervillain by now, but all he's done is stop regular criminals and save people from every day accidents. While that was good, he was young and getting bored of things that he has already 'mastered.' He wanted to fight someone with powers. Someone who would give him a run for his money. Someone that would almost beat him only for Lincoln to come back at the last second and win! Sadly that isn't going to happen anytime soon.

Heck, Lincoln getting his powers was probably by chance. The chances of someone else getting powers were very low. Lincoln let a groan slip from his lips as he collapsed back into a sitting position. "This is boring!" Lincoln whined. He might be a teenager, but he was still a Loud.

Lincoln sighed before hearing his phone begin ringing behind him. He lifted the bottom portion of his mask and answered his phone.

"Hey."

 _"Yo bro! It's Luna. I was wondering have you decided on a song for your party yet? I need to know if you want me to play. It is in just a few days,"_ Luna asked Lincoln while she strummed her guitar, at least that is what Lincoln thought he heard her doing over the phone. Lincoln began thinking before shaking his head.

"No, sorry Luna. How about one of Smooch's songs? Or one of yours? I love your music. It's the best after all," Lincoln chuckled as he told her before hearing a siren in the distance, "Luna, I'll call you back in a few minutes." Lincoln hung up without waiting for a response, something he was going to have to apologize for later, and tossed his cell phone into his backpack behind him before swinging away to try and catch up with whatever was going on.

He pulled his mask back down mid swing while running on the sides of buildings and jumping off to increase his speed. After a few minutes of swinging, Lincoln spotted several flashing lights trailing down the road which he guessed were the police cars that the siren sounds were emanating from. After landing on a rooftop, running and jumping off while shooting out another web, Lincoln finally spotted an armored car breaking the speed limit.

Lincoln narrowed his eyes as he let his Spider-Man persona come to the forefront. Spider-Man shot two webs at the car and shot himself down at it, crashing into the top and sticking to it. "AH! What the hell was that?!" Spider-Man heard from inside the car. He lied on his side with his head on his hand as a guy poked his head out and saw him. Spider-Man saluted him while making himself look like he was relaxing on the car.

"Sup, we just cruising?" Spider-Man questioned the man who screamed in shock then rage as he pulled out a gun. Spider-Man quickly shot the gun out of the guy's hand making him scream again. Spider-Man then shot forward, grabbing the guy by the shirt before he could hide back in the car, and threw him at a wall. Before the guy could hit it, Spider-Man shot a web catching and trapping him in place. After doing that, he jumped forward and landed on the front of the car where he spotted the driver.

"So, what's your story? Broke, fired from your old job, or just plain scum? Wait can you hear me? Just give me a sec," Spider-Man said before bringing his fist back and smashing it into the windshield scaring the driver. The guy pulled out his gun while he continued steering with one hand and began shooting through the windshield. Spider-Man easily dodged each bullet thanks to his spider-sense and reflexes before bringing his fist back again and smashed it through the windshield, breaking it.

The guy screamed as Spider-Man pulled him out and did a repeat of what he did with the other guy before hopping in and looking at the controls. He paused as he looked back and forth before realizing something. "Crap! I don't know how to drive!" Spider-Man yelled before looking at the pedals and then up where he saw an 18-wheeler causing his lens on his mask to widen expressing his shock. Spider-Man looked back at the pedals before deciding to take a chance and smashed his foot on one pedal which thankfully turned out to be the brake pedal.

"Please stop! Please stop! Please stop!" Spider-Man shouted as he held the pedal down, but cursed as he realized it wasn't going to stop in time. He quickly jumped back on the front of the car and then shot a web at the 18-wheeler and shot himself towards it. He landed in front of the truck and looked back in the direction the car was coming from. He saw two large, sturdy looking buildings and quickly formed an idea. He shot a web at each building after jumping back onto the car.

He began pulling as hard as possible to slow the car down. It seemed to be working, but he wasn't getting good enough ground so he quickly placed his feet on the ground as he continued pulling, while using his body to keep in contact with the car.

After what seemed like hours, but was only a few seconds, the car stopped inches away from the truck with Spider-Man sighing in relief as he let go of his webs and felt the pain in his arms begin to throb and a sore pain on his back slowly begin to increase. "Well, I guess I can take the occasional threat to appease my thirst for a supervillain," Spider-Man said to himself before hopping on the car and web swinging away before any reporters or civilians began to crowd him for questions.

Spider-Man continued swinging before he felt a harsh pain from his spider-sense hit him which caused him to lose concentration...as well as a grip on his web. He quickly shot another web, but didn't grasp it thanks to how great the pain was. After a short free fall, he smashed onto the top of a car causing him to groan in even more pain. "Not in the same spot. I just held back another car using that spot. Uhhh," he let out a groan of pain as he slowly climbed out of the small impact crater he left on the car.

He looked around to see if he could see anything dangerous coming towards him or to anyone else, but he didn't see anything causing him to sigh before shooting another web now that his head wasn't screaming in pain.

He continued swinging through the city starting a mini-patrol to make sure other criminals didn't take this chance to try and do anything. After a few hours, he had stopped one bike thief, helped one elderly woman across the street, made two wannabe muggers scream like little children and pass out by dropping down from behind them (Something he laughed at), and got an ice cream cone...what not everything had to be related to superhero business.

Spider-Man was sitting on the ledge of a building eating his ice cream cone as he thought back to Lucy's situation from a few days prior.

 _"I'm glad that I discovered Lucy's bullying problem before things got any worse. I'm also happy I kept myself from hurting those other boys too badly. They might have hurt my sister, but I'm still a good guy. I still can't believe that people at my school would bully Lucy just because she's dressed differently from others...isn't there a club at school for goths now that I think about it? Than again there are people like Chandler there...including Chandler."_

 _"Maybe I should make sure none of my other sisters are being bullied now that I think about it. I have heard people make fun of us because of how...'unique' we can be so I wouldn't be surprised if more than one of them are being bullied. All I know is that anyone who bullies my sisters better watch themself. Spider-Man or not, there will be justi-No my ice cream fell!"_ Lincoln thought while beginning to cry under his mask as he lost the last of his ice cream.

He sighed and stood up to his feet. "I guess I should head back, grab my stuff, and then head home after a quick change so I can apologize to Luna and continue with my birthday plans," Lincoln mumbled before shooting a web and swinging down the street. He did his usual waving at the civilians who spotted him above head and continued on his way to his house before hearing an explosion followed by screaming.

"Oh come on! What other criminal is left in town?! I mean seriously!" Spider-Man shouted as he quickly changed course and headed towards the Royal Woods Bank.

* * *

 _Royal Woods Bank_

A group of men smirked as they stood there looking around at all the chaos they caused. Suddenly, one...uniquely...dressed man holding two bags of money walked out while laughing. "I am so glad we came down from New York to here! The police up in New York are way more advanced than down here!" the man shouted before bursting out laughing again.

"Yeah boss, the police here are so lazy and too scared to even shoot at us!" one of the other guys stated while jokingly pointing his gun at a scared police officer. All the men began laughing at this only to stop when Spider-Man landed in front of the police officers with them cheering in the background.

The men looked at Spider-Man and began laughing. "Seriously, what are you idiots cheering about? Because some...midget in spandex showed up on the scene? Is this the supposed superhero of Royal Woods? Looks more like some brat playing dress up," the boss mocked Spider-Man who felt his anger begin to rise...only to fall when he noticed what the boss was wearing. His rage wasn't the only thing to fall as he collapsed to the ground.

"What are you wearing? A mattress?" Spider-Man said inbetween laughs while rolling on the ground continuing his laughing spree. The other guys began backing away while looking at their boss in fear while his shoulders began twitching in anger.

"This...is...not...a...MATTRESS!" the man yelled as he brought his hands up after tossing the bags of money to the side. "I'll show you why back in New York I was called the Shocker!" the newly named Shocker yelled right as Spider-Man stopped laughing while his spider-sense began blaring.

He shot up and stared at the man before his eyes widened. He looked back and saw the few officers who were behind him still standing there. He did a twist, shot forward, grabbed both officers, and web swinged away right as a huge shockwave shot forward and demolished the cop cars. Spider-Man put the cops down and yelled for everybody to evacuate before turning back to Shocker. He turned over to Spider-Man and brought his hands back up while breathing heavily showing how angry he was.

Spider-Man ran forward and jumped, twisting his body just barely over the shockwave that was heading for him. After landing, he shot a web at one of Shocker's men who were pointing a gun at him, swung him around, and threw him at one of the other men knocking them both out. Shocker growled before he began shooting small shockwave bursts out with one nail Spider-Man and smashing him into a cop car, causing it to roll over and onto Spider-Man.

"Ughhhh, okay Lincoln, this is somewhat of a supervillain battle I guess? Really just a man with some suped up tech, but I guess I'll treat this as one," Spider-Man mumbled to himself as he pushed the car off and dodged another blast which made a hole in the wall of the building behind him. Spider-Man looked over at Shocker, or more importantly, the gauntlets that were the cause of this mess. He saw how they charged up for a few seconds right Shocker shot out another shockwave.

"Well, here's an idea," Spider-Man muttered as he waited for Shocker to begin to shoot another blast only to shot web at both gauntlets causing them to overload on Shocker and electrocute him which didn't do as much damage as they would if he wasn't dressed in his weird costume. Spider-Man swung over to Shocker who groaned before looking at his gauntlets.

"Well I was going to make a pun, be excited since this was my first 'supervillain' fight, go on the defensive, or anything, but instead I'm just disappointed by how short this fight was...mm. I have to head home anyway, I hope you enjoy your new prison since you obviously have't been to one here," Spider-Man said as he uppercutted Shocker and instantly knocking him out. He then bent down and took Shocker's gauntlet's off. He looked at them and felt his eyes widen before he shook his head and broke the gauntlets in his fists.

He then webbed Shocker, his two unconscious men, and the other men up with the still conscious ones complaining about how they weren't able to do anything. He shot a web up at a building and swung away.

"Well I guess that was my first supervillain battle. I mean he did have something normal criminals don't have? I don't know, it just wasn't satisfying. I mean Ace Savvy had a great first supervillain battle. Is Spider-Man's first supervillain battle really going to be with someone dressed in mattress leftovers and calling himself the Shocker? This sucks!" Spider-Man complained as he swung home.

 **AN Okay! Sorry for the short chapter. So Shocker was introduced, and yes this is Herman Schultz. I wanted an easy first supervillain battle and picked from the low tier Spider-Man rogues. In this universe, the police in New York are more serious, professional, and capable than the ones in Royal Woods who have begun to slack thanks to Lincoln's superhero career so Shocker decided to go for a change of environment, but was unlucky enough to go to the one town in the country with a superhero.**  
 **Now don't be fooled, not all villains in this will be the characters from the comics. Some of the villains will be their comics persona, some will be either Loud House/OC based, and then I'm thinking of making some OC villains.**  
 **I will be introducing the true first supervillain soon so you won't be waiting too long. I hope you all enjoyed another Spider-Man focus chapter like the first one.**

 **Now side pairings, Bobby/Lori are a side pairing (obviously) so at the moment I'm not planning on making either a villain. I know there are many fans of the crack pairing Luan/Maggie probably reading this so let me just state: I just recently became aware of this pairing as I wasn't even aware of who Maggie was until I saw on the wikia she was that one girl from the funny business episode. I have nothing against yuri (girl/girl)pairings (My favorite Miraculous Ladybug pairing is a yuri pairing, Lilanette), but I probably won't have Luan/Maggie as a pairing in this. I'm not a fan of the pairing. Now this will obviously be a long fic so I might change my mind and like the pairing in the future. So Luan/Maggie fans: Don't be sad, but also don't be happy. My answer to this is lets see what the future holds.**

 **Okay, everyone please keep suggesting girls for Lincoln's harem.**  
 **Also for people who request Sam, please don't request her just because Luna is in the harem and you want Luna to be able to be with both her and Lincoln. The girls will not love each romantically as well like they will Lincoln. If I did that then this wouldn't be a harem, it'd be a 'However many girls in the harem plus Lincoln-some.' So, just keep in mind, if you ask for Sam, she will only love Lincoln, not Luna as well, just Lincoln. The girls will think of each other as family while agreeing to share Lincoln since that was the result of the harem question from chapter 1.**  
 **I will probably take a few days off from this fic so I can update some of my other fics. After I get them updated, I'll come back to this as it's really easy to write chapters for it.**  
 **Harem: Ronnie Anne, Luna, Leni, Lucy, Haiku (WIP)**


	4. Chapter 4

**And a new chapter begins! ^^ It has been forever! So, I'm sorry if this chapter doesn't live up to everyone's expectations, but I will do my best. (The fic won't be regularly updated, but I will do my best to not make everyone wait forever for new chapters)**  
 **I don't own Spider-Man or Loud House**

 **Chapter 4**

Lincoln groaned to himself as he relaxed on his bed. His muscles were still aching from stopping that car earlier today, and that fight with Shocker to a lesser extent. At the thought of the 'supervillain,' Lincoln let out another groan as he rolled over onto his side. "I wanted my first supervillain to be someone amazing. What do I get? Mattress Man! The whole thing sucks," Lincoln quietly muttered as he closed his eyes. The second he did that, he remembered how upset Luna was when he finally got home.

He accepted the yelling even though it didn't do anything to relieve him of the guilt that he felt for lying and hanging up on her. He really wanted to tell Luna what he was doing (she was his closest sister after all), but he knew that he couldn't. No one could know. Besides, he was pretty sure that Lisa was already beginning to suspect him of being Spider-Man. His web shooters probably didn't help him hide the truth.

After a moment, he heard a shuffling sound causing him to blink before rolling back over. "Lucy, you can come out of the vent," Lincoln called out which caused him to hear a banging sound and a quiet 'Ow.' Lincoln quietly chuckled as Lucy crawled out of the vent while rubbing her head in pain.

"...You scared me," Lucy told him which just made Lincoln laugh. Sitting up in his bed, he motioned for Lucy to sit down next to him on his bed.

"So, any reason for spying on me?" Lincoln questioned Lucy who just looked to the side.

"..No..." Lucy replied while keeping her stare to the side. Lincoln just smiled before picking her up, making her let out an 'Eep,' and dropping her on his lap which made her face light up red. He just laughed as he knew how embarrassed this made her. Whenever he or one of their older sisters did this to her, she always got extremely embarrassed.

Wrapping his arms around her in a hug, he looked at her closely. "Come on Lucy, what's wrong?" Lincoln asked her again. After the discovery of her bullying problem, he really didn't want her to keep anymore secrets from him.

Lucy continued looking away while shifting in his hug to try and find a way to escape. She silently cursed her brother's increase in strength. Now he can keep her from running away when she got embarrassed.

"...I...I...Are you okay?" Lucy finally said which made Lincoln pause and look back at her in confusion. What was she talking about. He hasn't done anything dangerous lately...that they know of, and he hasn't been upset about anything. "I...I want to make sure you aren't out doing anything that could get you hurt...You are always out lately...and we never see you anymore. And I notice how often you are rubbing your arms like they are sore...Nothing bad is happening right?"

Lincoln looked at her face closely. Of course Lucy has noticed. With her supreme stealth (accidental or intentional) and observation, she could easily pinpoint things that the others would miss. Chuckling lightly to himself, he released her from his embrace which she quickly took advantage of and jumped back to her feet while her face stayed red.

"I'm fine Lucy. I have just been more active recently, and my body still isn't used to it. Give it a little more time, and I'm sure I'll be fine," Lincoln reassured Lucy who looked back at him before nodding her head. Turning around, she began to head to the door only to pause and glance back at him.

"...You are going to be at your party this Saturday right?" Lucy asked Lincoln who just smiled back at her.

"Of course."

* * *

 _Thursday_

Spider-Man groaned as he chased after tigers that had escaped from the zoo. Why didn't animal control handle this?! Oh wait that's right! It's because Lincoln was too nice! Shooting a strand of web at the right tiger's back right foot, he pulled on the web which caused it to trip and smash into the ground. Fixing his mask that he had hastily put on after shoving Clyde into a bush and running from the tigers that they had encountered on their way to school, he made a small ball of web before chucking it into the other tiger's mouth to keep it from biting him,

Spider-Man, suit now straightened out, ducked under a leaping tiger before grabbing its tail and tossing it into one of the others. "I need to be careful. I don't want to be accused of animal cruelty," Spider-Man muttered as he changed his stance to dodge another tiger. Bringing his hand down, he chopped it with just enough force to knock it out. Looking at it, he pursed his lips under his mask before looking at the other tigers.

"I need to get back to my friend to reassure him that I'm okay. Can't do that while you are free so..." Spidey leaped at the nearby street lamp before ricocheting off it to get behind the tigers and sweeping their feet out from under them. As soon as they were on the ground, he bonked each one with enough strength to knock them right out. Sighing, he pulled out his phone and called the police to inform them of the zoo escapees while webbing them with his free hand.

As soon as he finished up, he quickly turned around and began to head back to Clyde's location. As he web swinged back, he felt his phone go off like a dozen times with texts from all his sisters (excluding Lily) and his parents asking if he was okay. Seems Clyde let them know about that morning's events.

"Guess the new norm is Spidey in the morning and evening with a hint of inbetween depending on the day," Spider-Man muttered as he placed his phone back in his pocket and continued on his way. As he turned the corner, he heard Clyde yelling his name so he landed in an alleyway and did a quick costume change back into his normal clothes. After getting his costume back into his bag, he ran out of the alley with a shock and scared expression.

"Clyde! Over here! I'm so glad you're okay to!" Lincoln shouted to his best friend who looked over at him and charged him. Before Lincoln could react, Clyde had him in a tight hug.

"I'm so happy you're okay! I thought you were hurt, or worse," Clyde told Lincoln while slowly releasing the hug. Lincoln just smiled back at him before scratching the back of his head.

"Yeah I'm fine. Sorry for pushing you into that bush. I wasn't really thinking and the only thing that was on my mind was making sure you stayed safe," Lincoln apologized while looking away in embarrassment. He knew that he shoved Clyde a little too hard as he heard Clyde let out a groan as his face hit the ground. Chuckling lightly at the memory, he saw Clyde was just smiling.

"It's okay. You saved my life by doing that. I just hate that you were chased because of it though. Should we head on to school or head home? I don't know what to do in this situation. Never been almost mauled by a tiger before," Clyde asked Lincoln who just laughed. Clyde always helped him feel better when he was feeling down about the whole Spider-Man messing with his life thing.

Walking slightly ahead, he glanced back at Clyde. "Lets head to school, I need to let my sisters there know I'm okay in person. Heck, I wouldn't be surpised if the rest of my family suddenly showed up at some point of the day. In fact, I bet your dads will probably do the same. You know how much of a worrywart our families can be," Lincoln smiled back at Clyde who just chuckled as he realized Lincoln was right.

The two looked around to make sure there was nothing else about to ruin their day before continuing their trek to school. As the two left, a shadow shook on the wall before disappearing. The second it left, Lincoln turned his head back to look at where it was just at. Narrowing his eyes, he slowly turned his head back and continued walking.

As Lincoln predicted, the second the two arrived in front of the school, Clyde's fathers were already there and quickly wrapped him in a tight hug. Laughing slightly, Lincoln felt a shiver go up his spine before slowly turning to see a very large, concerned family looking at him. Looking back, he began to question if he could escape the smothering embrace that was surely about to happen. Sadly, he didn't get to act out his quickly forming plan as Leni, Luna, and Lucy had already attached themselves to him quickly followed by the rest of the family.

 _"Can't breathe! Too many people! Come on spider strength, where the heck are you?!"_ Lincoln complained mentally as he tried to free himself from his family, but they easily kept him in the hug. The only one not hugging him was Lisa, but from what he could see from the small spaces inbetween his family members, she was looking at him with a good amount of concern.

"Linky! You're okay! I was so worried when I heard you got attacked by those mean ol' tigers!" Leni told him as she looked down at him. Lincoln chuckled as he began to think about the tigers and quickly apologized to them.

"Yeah dude! I almost passed out when I heard a bunch of tigers tried to attack you! You trying to skip out on your birthday or something?" Luna chuckled at her joke, but Lincoln could easily see the concern in his rocking sister's eyes.

"...I was scared," Lucy simply stated as she hugged him harder. Lincoln groaned as he freed his right hand and brought it up to pat Lucy's head. Doing this usually made her feel better.

As his sisters and parents continued to talk about how worried they were, Lincoln groaned as he knew that they would probably stick closely to him for the next few days. How was he suppose to do his daily patrols now? As he relaxed in his family's embrace, his attention shifted to a shadow moving around on its own before fading away. Narrowing his eyes again, he was about to ponder what it could be before his body froze and he felt his spider-sense begin to overwhelm his head.

"Augh!" Lincoln yelled in agony as he suddenly erupted upwards from the ground which sent his sisters and parents flying back a few inches off him. Grasping his head, he stared at the ground as he felt the pain drill into his head. _"What was happening?! Augh!"_ Lincoln shouted in his head as he collapsed forwards onto his knees. Looking around to the best of his ability, he didn't see anything that would cause his spider-sense to go off, especially at this level.

"What...could...it...be," he forced out of his clenched teeth. He faintly heard his sisters' worried voices coming from behind him, but he ignored them and continued looking around. That's when he saw that shadow again. That! That had to be it! As he tried to think of a way to escape the area to change into his costume, he felt his spider-sense calm down which left him feeling light headed. Letting out a gasp, he felt his consciousness fade as his body feel to the ground.

The last thing he saw was that shadow scamper away. Clearly...something or someone was doing something.

* * *

 _The Next Day_

Lincoln gasped as he shot up in his bed. Looking around, he realized where he was at which just confused him at first before the events of yesterday quickly played out in his head. "Right...spider-sense went crazy and I passed out in front of everyone. Must not have looked good...wait! I didn't do a patrol! Is the city okay?!" Lincoln yelled as he jumped out of his bed and rushed out of his room. Surprised that no one was out of their rooms, he quickly ended up in front of the television. Grabbing the remote control, he turned on the TV and switched it to the news.

He sighed in relief as he saw that the only thing that happened was the zoo incident which he handled. "Thank goodness," Lincoln sighed in relief as he leaned back.

"Thank goodness for what?" he heard someone ask him which just made him jump in his seat. Thinking it was Lucy, he began to ask her to warn him next time only to see Luna staring at him. Blinking up at her, he just laughed slightly before trying to think of an excuse.

"I was making sure there wasn't any incidents. I mean I did pass out so I didn't get to see if the city stayed safe..." Lincoln quickly spat out which just earned him a look from Luna. Sweating slightly, he mentally sighed as Luna seemed to let it go. She did however sit down next to him.

"So...want to explain what happened yesterday?" Luna asked Lincoln who just looked at her from the corner of his eye.

"I passed out right? That's what I remember," Lincoln quickly responded. He wasn't lying. That was pretty much all he remembered right up to his passing out...except that shadow thing at the end.

"Yes, but you were screaming...in agony. Like something was trying to rip apart your brain. That is not normal. Even Lisa is confused about what happened, and while she isn't a doctor, she is still very intelligent and familiar with how the human body works," Luna quietly responded. Lincoln rubbed the back of his head as he tried to think of a way out of this conversation. He never meant to worry his family this badly and clearly something (or somebody) was after him. Looking up at his sister's worried eyes, he sighed before resting his hand on her shoulder.

"I honestly have no idea what happened Luna. If I did, I promise that I would tell you. I'm okay now though. I promise that something like that will never happen again. You have nothing to worry about," Lincoln reassured Luna who looked back with a concerned face. Lincoln just smiled as he stood up and pulled Luna into a hug which she quickly returned. As soon as the hug ended, Lincoln headed to the front door.

"I need to tell Clyde that I'm okay now. I'm sure he was worried as well. Can you tell everyone that I'll be back as soon as I can so that they won't have to worry anymore?" Lincoln asked Luna who gave him a look before nodding her head. Lincoln just smiled before closing the door behind him. After rushing down the street towards Clyde's house, Lincoln made sure he was out of sight of his house before ducking to the side and changing into his costume.

After finishing, he left his clothes webbed up where no one could spot them and quickly began to head towards the city. He had a villain to find...

 **Okay! End of this chapter! So this villain will appear fully in the next chapter. They will be an OC villain, but they aren't the first major villain that Lincoln will fight. That one will be a Spider-Man villain. This OC villain will be a recurring one.**  
 **Now like I mentioned at the top. This won't be a fic that I will regularly update, but I won't make everyone wait for an update as long as they had to for this one. I will do my best to get at least one or two chapters of this done every month.**  
 **Okay, since there have been so many more episodes of Loud House since Chapter 3 was put up, I'm sure there are a ton of new girls to suggest for Lincoln's harem. So everyone, keep suggesting!**  
 **Oh also, check out Fire Slash's version of my old fic Loud Titan. If you didn't know, they adopted it and they have the first chapter up. It's really good, and I know they'll make it great!**  
 **Also, who else is excited for the Venom movie (or at least liked the new trailer of it)? I thought the trailer was pretty awesome. Makes me excited for when Venom finally appears in here**  
 **Harem: Ronnie Anne, Luna, Leni, Lucy, Haiku, Tabby, (WIP)**


	5. Chapter 5

**So, I'm going to update my Loud House fics real quick and get to my Oppositeverse fics afterwards. I don't know why, but I have way too many Loud House ideas in my head at the moment. So maybe I can relieve myself of them by writing new chapters for my LH fics.**  
 **I do not own Spider-Man or Loud House**

 **Chapter 5**

Spider-Man swung back to his school. Dropping onto the parking lot, he looked around the area to see if he could find any clues that would let him find whatever that thing he spotted yesterday was. Obviously, whatever that shadow creature is, it poses a serious threat to the city. Or at least to him. And that means it poses a threat to the city. If something happened to him then the city would become overrun by criminals thanks to the police depending too much on him.

"I know it's been a day since I spotted it, but maybe there's a clue around here. I mean I really have nothing else to go off of," he muttered as he began walking around the parking lot. The ground looked normal, and he didn't spot any out of place shadows. Rubbing the bridge of his nose, he let out a groan of annoyance as he kept looking.

Of course the threat had to be a shadow. Like it was going to be easy. Running into and defeating Shocker as quickly as he did must have been a sign that the next villain he fought would be much tougher. And of course the power the villain had just happened to be one that affected the most fragile part of him. He knew superheroes' lives began to get tougher eventually, but come on this was ridiculous.

Feeling his spider sense begin to flare up, he turned around and began looking around. "Something threatening to me should be around here somewhere. If I'm lucky it'll be...that...sha...what the?" Spidey trailed off as he turned to his left and watched as a silhouette of a...what he could only guess was a sasquatch rose from the ground. Backflipping, he got into a fighting pose and narrowed his eyes as he waited for the creature to strike.

 **"Sorry I can't be there to greet you in person Spider-Man...I left this as a gift since I knew you would come back to check the area out. I promise we'll meet face to face soon, but for now I'll let you have some fun before you step up into the big superhero leagues. You aren't ready to tangle with a villain like me,"** the shadow Sasquatch spoke causing Spidey's eye lenses to widen to display his shock before shaking his head and shooting forward at the creature.

"If you want to play games with me then I'll play them, but I promise you that you'll lose every single one until you finally face me in person! I am in the big superhero leagues!" Spidey yelled as he slid under the shadow's arm swing and kicked the creature in the back of the leg which caused it to howl out and swing back around to try and hit him again.

Flipping backwards over the arm, he shot a web at its face and pulled hard to smash the creature into the ground.

"Ha! No stupid 'Shadow-Squatch' can take me!" Spidey yelled in victory as he watched it sink into the pavement. As he turned to leave the parking lot, his spider-sense went off; however, he was too slow in dodging the uppercut from the shadow as it rose up from the pavement and sent him flying into a parked car. Yelling in pain, he rose up from the dented roof of the car he smashed into and looked at the Shadow-Squatch as it began to beat its chest.

"Stupid ape," Spidey muttered as he jumped down in front of the car. Narrowing his eyes, he watched as it began charging in his direction. "Time for a home run!" Spidey shouted as he spun around and shot a web at the damaged car. "I'm sorry to whoever owns this!" he shouted as he gripped the web hard and spun around while pulling the car with him. Right as the Shadow-Squatch got within range, Spidey smashed the car into it and sent it flying across the parking lot.

Letting go of the web, Spidey shot a web at the school and pulled himself forward to catch up with the shadow creature. Watching it smash into the ground and roll for a few feet before bouncing back into the air, the airborne Spidey finally reached it and smashed his fist into its chest. The Shadow-Squatch howled in pain as it impacted with the pavement while the yellow lights making up its pupils began to fade away.

Huffing in exhaustion, Spidey watched it finally fade away completely before looking at the beyond salvageable car. Wincing he looked around and sighed in relief at the fact that no one else was around to yell at him in anger. Rubbing his back to ease the pain from smashing into the car, he shot off a web with his free hand and swung away while thinking more about his new mystery villain.

As he swung away, he didn't notice a shadow rise up from behind a car. Watching him swing away, it smiled before fading away into the wind.

 **"Til next time Spider~"**

* * *

Swinging over the streets of Royal Woods, Spidey was on his phone and reassuring Clyde that he was okay. He had faintly remembered telling Luna that he was heading to Clyde's to tell him that he was okay. Quickly asking Clyde to go along with his story of running over to his house to tell him in person, he thanked his best friend before telling him good night and hanging up the phone. Landing on a rooftop, he ripped his mask off his head and began rubbing his chin.

"Stupid shadow beast. Stupid mystery villain. Saying I'm not ready for the big leagues. I am the big leagues! I mean sure the Avengers live in New York and help save the world, but I could easily be apart of that team if I wanted!...right? Great, I'm questioning my own ability now. I haven't doubted myself like this since I was worried over being good at something like the girls. Is this what the villain wants?" Lincoln muttered to himself as he sat down and let his legs dangle off the side of the building.

Resting his cheek on his fist, he looked down at the lights of the city. While it might not be the same size as, say Manhattan, it was still a fairly big city. He still hadn't seen the whole city, and he's spent the good part of the past few months swinging around the place. The place might not look as great as his neighborhood, but it was still a great city.

Feeling his phone vibrate under his costume, he pulled it out while lying back on the rooftop. Expecting to see a text from one of his sisters asking where he was at, he was surprised to see a text from Ronnie Anne. Looking to the side in embarrassment as some of their more...romantic moments popped into his, he finally looked back and began reading over her text.

 _Hey dork. I know I'm a day early, but I wanted to wish you a Happy Birthday. By the way, I heard you had some kind of episode yesterday. Are you okay? - Ronnie_

Lincoln just chuckled at that. The fact that his birthday was tomorrow completely slipped his mind thanks to the whole villain thing. And of course Lori told Bobby about his passing out. She told him everything. Quickly typing back, he sent a message and stuck his phone back into his pocket.

Looking up at the dark sky, he looked at the stars that began to be more noticeable as the day ended. This peaceful moment really helped take his mind off the villain that was loose in the city somewhere. Closing his eyes, he just relaxed while the wind blew through his hair and the city lights began to shine even brighter. At this moment, nothing else in the world mattered. There was no villains, no guilty feelings about lying to his family, and no superhero life. There was only himself and the world.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" and of course the moment would be ruined.

Snapping his eyes open, he pulled the mask on and leapt off the building. Shooting a web strand at the side of a building, he swung down the streets to go and find whoever was causing trouble in the city this time. Swinging throughout the city, he began looking around to try and find the criminal.

What he didn't expect was a large, bulky man in a rhino costume charging around the city. Landing on a street lamp, he blinked over and over at the sight. "The heck...?" Spidey muttered as he watched the man run around and smashed he-horn first into a car and then yank it up into the air and toss it across the street into a building. Looking at the man in shock, Spidey looked down at his own arms and poked the muscles on them.

"I...can I even hurt this guy?" Spidey muttered before seeing him turn around to face down a group of civilians who were cowering off to the side. Seeing the man began to drag his right foot back and forth, Spidey immediately jumped off the street lamp and smashed into the back of the man's head feet first which threw him off and caused him to smash into the ground. Flipping off the man, he began shooting web after web onto the guy to try and hold him down.

"Quick! You need to get out of here. I don't think this will hold him down for long!" Spidey yelled back to the civilians who nodded and ran away. At that moment, the man broke out of the web and shot to his feet.

"No one can hold down the Rhino!" the self-declared Rhino shouted before glaring down at the small spider themed hero who flinched at the look. As ridiculous as the costume the man wearing was, he still cut an intimidating profile with his size. Gulping, Spidey crouched down as he readied himself for whatever the villain planned to do.

Looking down at the hero who had attacked him from behind, Rhino studied him before snorting and turning away. "I don't have time for a pipsqueak," Rhino muttered before charging down the opposite street leaving a baffled Spider-Man behind.

"Wait...what? Did he...no he can't just blow me off!" Spidey shouted as he shot two web strands at Rhino's back and began pulling back to try and stop his charge...only to get pulled down the street behind the behemoth. "Ah!" Spidey screamed as he was dragged down the street face first.

This continued for a minute before finally letting go of the webs and rolling around before stopping on his back. Groaning, he looked up and saw that Rhino hadn't even noticed what happened and continued on.

"I-I'm fine..." Spidey muttered as he rose back up to his feet and quickly ran after Rhino to try and catch up with him while making sure to shoot webs and catch whatever was thrown to the side by Rhino so they wouldn't injure civilians. After a good ten minutes of this, he grimaced as he realized that he was out of web fluid and that he didn't bring any back up packets. Seeing this, he finally jumped onto the side of a building and began running up it. The second he reached the top, he shot himself off it and cupped his mouth.

"Everyone off the streets!" he shouted as loudly as he could as he began to fall back down to the ground. Re-positioning himself, he landed on his feet and quickly continued running after Rhino who just continued on his rampage without paying any heed to anybody.

This continued for a half hour until he finally escaped Spider-Man's sight and vanished. Collapsing to his knees, Spidey was breathing hard as he continued to look at the last place he had seen Rhino. Gritting his teeth, he smashed his fist into the ground angrily.

"Damn it! I lost him! And I can't go web swinging around to try and find him. I'm out of web fluid. Just great. That man is a huge threat to the city and I lost him. The second loss to a villain this week. I need to step up my game!" Spidey muttered as he rose back up to his feet and turned around. He began running back down the street while pausing every now and then to help out any civilians who had gotten trapped under debris.

Finishing his run, he looked around one last time before finally running back in the direction of his house. He cursed as he realized that it was going to be a long run home. Remembering that he told Luna that he'd be home soon after visiting Clyde, he cursed under his breath as he texted Clyde and asked him to go along with the story that he made up so he wouldn't worry his family even more than he already had yesterday.

As he reached the road that lead back to his neighborhood from the city, he groaned as he noticed a couple of thugs standing there with guns in their hands. Raising his eyebrow, he looked at them while crossing his arms.

"Really?" Spider-Man asked the thugs who smirked back at him. One of the thugs with a sledgehammer in one hand and a gun in the other walked forward. Holding up his hammer, he smirked at the spider hero and got ready to speak only for Spidey to leap forward and kick him across the face which instantly knocked him out. "Sorry to cut whatever speech you had short, but I'm on a tight schedule. Lets speak over brunch," Spidey told the others as he immediately began dodging the bullets that were fired at him.

Thanks to not having any web fluid, he couldn't yank the guns out of the criminals hands like usual so he had to duck, dodge, and weave around the bullets to avoid being shot. While fast enough to dodge them, he wasn't quick enough to keep himself from being grazed by every bullet. Flinching from the feeling of bullets slicing across his skin as he dodged them, Spidey finally was able to get close enough to uppercut one of the thugs and knock them out cold instantly.

Ducking under the swing of a bat that one thug happened to bring, he swiped the man's feet from under him and shot up while punching the man across the face to knock him out. Looking at the other thug who began shaking as he realized that he was out of bullets, Spidey took a step forward before the man dropped the gun and ran away screaming. Sighing, Spidey walked around while dragging the men he knocked out and laid them across each other.

"Hopefully the cops will show up before they wake up," Spidey muttered before turning around and running down the road so he could hurry up and reach his house before his family began calling him. Climbing up one of the signs that extended over the road, he waited until a car drove under it. Jumping off the sign, he landed on top of the car and stuck himself to it so he could ride it back to his neighborhood.

As he rode on the car, he began thinking about his encounter with Rhino. _"So I need to think of a way to take the guy down. He is clearly very strong considering he lifted a car with his head. Those are some serious neck muscles. Anyway, he can't be held down by my webbing and my kick did minimal damage. Then again I wasn't using my full strength when striking him. Still though! I need to track him down tomorrow...but it's my birthday and I have a party tomorrow that my family has been spending all week on planning...I can't leave a man that destructive running around though...What do I do?"_

Groaning under his breath, he decided to close his eyes and rest his over worked body.

 **And end of chapter! I know it's not the longest, but I feel like this is a good spot to stop. So...first big official Spider-Man villain! Rhino! I wanted to add someone good and destructive. And I wanted them to arrive by his birthday. Considering this chapter happens the day before his birthday, I didn't have much time to explain why they would randomly be in the city, causing mayhem. Then I thought of Rhino...he doesn't need much explanation. He runs around and causes destruction for no reason a lot. So beep bop boop first major villain. One Lincoln can't beat easily like Shocker. No offense to Shocker fans, but the guy isn't that much of a threat when compared to Rhino especially since Spidey has a pretty solid way of defeating the guy (Webbing his gauntlets). I'll bring him back later as a much bigger threat, but for now, Lincoln considers him a joke of a supervillain.**

 **And the mystery OC villain. New use of their power! They can create shadow beasts as well as their disruption of his Spider-Sense! They will be rather powerful which is why Lincoln isn't ready to fight them face to face. He hasn't had enough experience as a superhero yet so he is not in the big leagues yet.**

 **Everyone keep suggesting girls for Lincoln's harem!**

 **Harem: Ronnie Anne, Luna, Leni, Lucy, Haiku, Tabby, (WIP)**


	6. Chapter 6

**So I am in a huge Loudest Spider mood lately (blame Spider-Man PS4 ehehe). I'm sorry for everyone who are fans of my other fics. I will do my best to get back to them as soon as possible. Until then, I am going to work on this because I am on a Spider-Man binge**  
 **I do not own Spider-Man or Loud House**

 **Chapter 6**

Lincoln yawned as he opened his eyes. Looking around, he realized that he was in his bed. What happened last night? Oh yeah, Rhino guy, thugs, car ride back here. He remembered jumping off the car and sneaking into the house through his window. Why doesn't he remember falling asleep though?

"Oh well, I should probably get up alread- OH CRAP!" Lincoln yelled at the top of his lungs as he realized that he still had his Spider-Man suit on. He instantly heard twelve sets of feet shooting up the stairs from the first floor making him freak out even more. Looking to the side, he noticed the drawer with his web cartridge. Yanking it open, he grabbed one and slammed it into his web-shooter which he then used to web his door close to buy him more time.

Looking around, he spotted one of his sets of clothes hung up in the closet. Nodding his head, he ran over to it and ripped the outfit out of the closet and threw it onto the bed. After doing that, he bent down and began searching for the bag that he usually hid his costume in when he got home. He immediately heard a slam at his door which caused him to yelp before shaking his head as he realized one or more of his sisters or parents finally arrived. Remaining focused on his objective, he made sure to reply to whatever they said as believably as he could.

"Lincoln! What's wrong?! Why won't your door open?" He heard Lynn yell through the door causing him to sigh. Of course she got to the door first. As he was about to answer, one of his other sisters asked him another question.

"Linky! I heard you scream. Are you okay? Your door won't open," Leni asked him in a worried voice while knocking on the door. Chuckling nervously at this, he quietly sighed in relief as he spotted the bag.

"U-uh yeah, sorry! I don't know what's up with the door. It wouldn't open for me that's why- Lincoln! Bro! Are you okay?" Luna cut him off as she began beating on the door worriedly making him sigh. Thank goodness none of his sisters are strong enough to break his webbing.

Taking off the boot portions of his costume, he tossed them in the bag while yelling out, "Yes Luna! Don't worry! The door is jammed or something. I only yelled because- Hey twerp! What's wrong?! I heard you scream!" Lincoln groaned as Lori cut him off. Shaking his head, he spotted his mask on the floor so he quickly grabbed and tossed it into the bag. He'll never be able to give them his fake reason for screaming at this rate.

"...Big brother, are you okay?" Lucy's voice quietly came through the door causing Lincoln to sigh in relief. He forgot for a moment that she usually travelled through the vents...wait if he doesn't open the door soon enough...oh no.

"Yeah Lucy! I'm fine! Everyone, I only screamed because I can't get the door open! Okay, I'm not hurt! Please just calm down, I'll find out how to open the door. Just please keep the others from running up here. You all might break my door down," Lincoln laughed at the end to try and seem more convincing. It seemed to work as he heard four sets of footsteps walk away after a moment. He sighed before remembering how many people he heard arrive at his door. "Lucy, I promise that I am fine. Head down to breakfast okay," Lincoln spoke softly before silently sighing in relief as he heard her walk away.

He immediately peeled the rest of his suit off and threw it into the bag which he then zipped shut and threw into the closet. Throwing his web shooters into the open drawer, he slammed it shut and then proceeded to throw on his normal set of clothes. Dusting them off as they seemed to be a slightly older set of clothes that he hasn't gotten around to wearing recently, he walked over to his door and ripped the webbing off. Looking around, he noticed that his window was still open. Looking back at the web ball, he smiled mischievously before throwing it out the window with as much force as he could muster. Smiling as he saw it fly off into the distance, he turned around and opened the door with a little force to make it hit his wall.

"There, that should get them to think that my door excuse was true," Lincoln whispered under his voice as he headed out the doorway. Looking around, he sighed in relief that all his sisters were downstairs. It seems the first five stopped the others and their parents before they could get all the way to his room. As he walked by Lisa and Lily's bedroom, he spotted something interesting on her table. Deciding to take a moment out of his way down, he snuck into the room and frowned. It seems his genius little sister has been looking into Spider-Man's identity. Not good.

Raising an eyebrow at a beaker that was currently filled with something that she must be testing at the moment, he looked over at the pieces of his costume that he has lost thanks to stray bullets hitting his costume over the months. Lisa must've been nearby during some of those.

"If it's not exploding chemicals, she's putting herself in danger to get pieces of my costume to check for DNA on it. Lisa is so intelligent...but so dumb," Lincoln muttered before walking over and tilting the beaker over in the direction of the costume pieces. Waiting until the pieces were thoroughly melted down by the chemical before quietly sprinting out of the room and yelling, "Lisa! One of your chemicals have spilled onto a table in your room!" A few moments later, Lisa sprinted past him while muttering curses under breath. He chuckled quietly as he continued on his way.

Walking down the stairs, he noticed that everyone was in the living room talking about something. Raising his eyebrow, he hopped off the second step and landed on the floor gracefully.

"Um, morning everyone. Sorry for the scare earlier, but I got the door open so everything is a-okay ehehe...seriously, what's up? Am I going to military school? I know I've been acting weird lately, but I'm fine! I'll be okay! I pro- HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Lincoln was cut off by everyone wishing him a happy birthday. Tilting his head to the side in confusion, he began looking back before sighing as he realized that it was his birthday. Fighting a shadow and a guy in a rhino costume kind of made him forget...

Wait the rhino guy! He is still rampaging in the city! Smiling at his family, he glanced away with a worried look. Could the city handle a day without him? Scratching the back of his head as he widened his smile, he continued to freak out inside.

"Everyone...I just...I kind of forgot with everything that happened this week. Even after all the reminders recently. Thank you so much," Lincoln told them before holding his arms out in expectation. And like he thought, Lana and Lola happily shot forward and wrapped him in a tight hug. Smiling, he began to pet their heads as they smiled fondly up at him. After the twins let go of him, he bent down as Lily walked over to him and hugged him tightly.

"Happy birthday, Linky," Lily told him as he lifted her into the air. Lincoln smiled up at her and thanked her before tossing her up slightly and catching her in his arms again. Poking her nose with a small 'Boop' caused his youngest sister to giggle before he placed her back on the floor.

Turning around, he smiled slightly while rubbing the back of his head, "So...anyone else want to hug me or, AH!" Lincoln yelped as Leni tackled him into a hug. Trying to break free from her tight grip, he only was able to sit up before she wrapped her arms around him again and hugged his head to her chest causing him to yelp. The others began to laugh at this (or in Lucy's case, chuckle) until they noticed Lincoln begin to go limp causing them to shoot forward and pull the oblivious blonde off him.

"Aw, why can't I continue giving him his birthday hug?" Leni pouted while looking at Lori who sighed as she began to shake her head back and forth.

"Because Leni, you nearly killed him," Lori stated which just made Leni look at her in confusion.

Luna, Luan, and Lynn were trying to revitalize Lincoln who was lifelessly staring at the floor. Luna tried to shake him awake, but that didn't work. Luan did the same thing except she shook him harder. That didn't work. Lynn was finally able to snap him back awake with a hard slap to the face causing him to yelp in pain. "Ow! Why?!" Lincoln shouted while rubbing his cheek. Lynn just smiled cheekily at him before punching his shoulder and telling him 'Happy Birthday' again.

Luna sighed at this before smiling over at Lincoln who she gently pulled into a hug, making sure to keep his head above chest level as she realized he was beginning to panic again when she began her embrace. Lincoln smiled as he hugged her back before letting her go so she could get back up.

"Sheesh Linc, you really got a faceful of love from Leni didn't you?" Luan jokingly questioned Lincoln which made him groan with a large blush on his face. Luan just laughed as she reached over to ruffle his hair and wish him another 'Happy Birthday.'

Shaking his head, he rose back to his feet and walked over to their parents who pulled him into a joint hug while wishing him another 'Happy Birthday.' Lincoln smiled brightly up at them as he turned back around to his family where he noticed that Lisa had finally joined them downstairs. Lisa realized that Lincoln was looking at her so she cleared her throat and quickly spoke, "Happy day of your birth, brother. Oh, also, thank you for getting my attention on your way down. I have absolutely no idea why that chemical would have fallen over. All I know is that thanks to that, it ruined any current chances to discover the identity of the spider-themed vigilante."

The second he heard her say that he groaned internally as Luna and Lynn's eyes began to widen in awe before shooting to Lisa's side. Stupid crush on him in costume thanks to not knowing it's him... Lisa looked over at the two as they stood there staring at her with large smiles.

"Soooo...do you have any clues on who could be under the mask?" Luna asked Lisa who couldn't answer as Lynn immediately cut in, "It has to be some hot, athletic guy right. I mean have you looked at that physique? The costume doesn't leave much to the imagination."

Lincoln's face turned red at this as he thought back to his costume. _"Maybe...I should get a slightly baggier material..."_ Lincoln thought as he began to feel even more embarrassed as he imagined all the potential girls that have been checking him out in costume. _"Now I feel violated. Who knows what kind of women have been checking me out..."_

Glancing back at the two, he felt even more embarrassed and freaked out as he saw the two drooling as they clearly were thinking of Spider-Man. Quickly deciding to change the subject to break the silence, and keep himself from experiencing the need to rip his ears off his head, he looked back over to their parents.

"So! Birthday! What are we doing?! I know everyone planned the day out for me. While you have asked me a few questions about it, I still have no idea what we are doing!" Lincoln frantically questioned everyone which thankfully got their minds off the Spidey subject.

"Well, we've booked a part of the park in the city to have your party at. Luna and Lucy have contacted all your friends to inform them of the party while we spent all day yesterday setting everything up. After you spend some time with everyone at the party, Luna will perform a song that she has picked out for you, then we will eat the cake that your father has baked, and finally we will finish the party by having you open your presents," Rita told her son while making sure that she covered everything.

Lincoln looked at them in shock before finally asking, "How did you all even afford all this? I mean we have trouble paying for our bill at any restaurant we eat at."

Luna walked over to him and wrapped her arm around so she could hug him close. "We all chipped in to get enough money for this. We wanted to make this birthday special. You haven't had an easy year Lincoln. After falling sick a few months ago, your grades slipping recently, showing up late, that event the other day, we've been really worried. Even with everything happening to you, you've still gone out of your way to help us out with our own problems. We just wanted to show you how much we love you bro," Luna told him with a smile on her face.

Lincoln looked at everyone in shock and awe. He didn't realize just how troubled he must have seemed to his family. True the constant patrols have caused him to forget about or lose homework on occasion. Plus, he has been showing up late to things much more often, but he didn't think they were that worried about it. After all, he is just one person in a house that houses a ton of people.

 _"W-wow, I've never felt more loved,"_ Lincoln thought with a smile as he scratched the back of his head. "So, I guess we should all eat breakfast and head to the park huh?" Lincoln asked them shyly which caused everyone to cheer and rush to the kitchen. Lincoln stayed back and smiled as he watched his family rush to the kitchen. As he began to walk, he felt a tug on his shirt which made him look back where he spotted Lucy looking down at the ground.

"...I never got to give you a hug," Lucy quietly stated with a blush beginning to blossom across her pale skin. Lincoln just laughed at how embarrassed Lucy seemed before pulling her into a tight hug which made her blush even brighter. Lincoln felt how stiff she was before finally relaxing and hugging him back. Smiling, he petted her head before letting her go. As soon as he did, she grabbed hold of his hand which made him look at her in confusion only to laugh as he noticed her looking away shyly.

"Lets head to breakfast Lucy," Lincoln told her as they headed to the kitchen where their sisters began to tease the two about the hand holding which resulted in Lucy's face turning even redder than that fire Lincoln saved people from the other day.

* * *

Lincoln released a small puff of air as he stared out the window in the family van. Reaching over, he scratched his arm as he felt his costume rub against his skin the wrong way. While it didn't feel the best, he was happy that he at least was able to run back upstairs and change into his costume before throwing his clothes back on over it with his mask being shoved into his pocket. Glancing over, he saw his family do their usual thing in the van.

Sighing, he looked back over at the window to try and calm himself. He needed to go find that Rhino guy after the party. No matter what happened, his first priority would be to find that man.

"Oh my gosh..." Lincoln looked over at his mom who was glancing out her window with a devastated expression. Lincoln looked at her in concern before realizing his father was also looking out the windshield with a shocked look.

Looking out his own window, Lincoln felt his heart drop as he saw the state of the city. Cars were demolished, there were giant holes in the sides of the buildings, people were lying on the ground injured, and officers were directing cars down different roadways to avoid damaged roads.

"Did an earthquake hit the city?" Lynn questioned as she looked over Luan to see the damage. Lincoln narrowed his eyes as he knew what happened. Feeling his fingers twitch back and forth, he barely kept himself from busting through the van's window and hunting down Rhino.

"I'm not sure honey, but hopefully whatever happened won't happen again. Today is a very special day after all," Lynn Sr. said as he continued driving, but made sure to keep a look out for any potential threats to the family.

Lincoln growled silently under his breath as he sat back in his seat and forced himself to look away from the window. He couldn't bear to see all the damage that villain caused. If he had just stopped him...then maybe...maybe this could have been avoided. Feeling his head drop into his palm, he frowned and looked at the floor.

While he stared at the ground, he didn't notice the concerned expressions that Lucy, Luna, and Leni were shooting him. Lisa on the other hand was inspecting the various holes and footprints. "If I had to guess, I'd say the damage was caused by a rather large individual. Probably a superhuman one like the Spider vigilante...and from that long thin mark going down the road, I would say whoever caused all this damage dragged Spider-Man face first like it was nothing. Fascinating. From what I have seen of Spider-Man, he is quite strong. So whoever this other person is must be much stronger," Lisa theorized causing Lincoln to flinch at the memory while rubbing his nose as the pain returned slightly.

"You can't be right. Spider-Man is way too awesome to lose to someone like that!" Lynn yelled back in Spider-Man's defense which both flattered Lincoln and saddened him since he knew the truth and the outcome of his loss.

"Considering the amount of damage that the city has taken and there being no news of a supervillain in prison, I would have to say that I am speaking the truth. Sorry sister," Lisa told Lynn as she settled back into her seat. Lynn just glared back at her smarter sister, but she settled in her seat as she knew fighting would be pointless.

"Those poor people," Lincoln whispered as he saw an ambulance with various men helping people into it. Sighing sadly, he closed his eyes and kept his head down.

As soon as the party was over, Lincoln was hunting Rhino down and tossing him into prison...or the zoo. Whichever came first!

"We are almost there everyone!" Rita happily yelled to everyone which got an excited cheer out of them except for Lucy who just raised her hand with an emotionless 'Woo' and Lincoln who was still blaming himself for everything that happened.

As Lynn Sr. pulled into the parking lot, Lincoln got a text from Clyde telling him that he would be late to the party as he and his dads were stuck in traffic. Lincoln quickly texted him back reassuring his friend that it was fine.

Placing his phone back into his free pocket, he watched as everyone shot out of the van as quickly as they could. Lincoln sighed quietly as he pulled himself out of the van and stepped out next to Luna. She smiled lightly as she looked down at him. "Are you excited, Lincoln?" she asked Lincoln who let out a small breath of air and looked up at her with a smile.

"Yeah, I guess I am Luna. I can't wait to hear your song. It's probably the thing that I'm looking forward to the most," Lincoln told Luna as he gave her a quick hug and rushed off to see who all has shown up for the party. Luna felt her cheeks heat up slightly at his admission and hug before quickly shaking her head and heading over to the stage so she could get everything ready.

Lincoln looked around and saw some of his guy friends hanging out around the snack table that was set up. Smiling, he was about to run over and talk to them only to feel his Spider-Sense go off right before hearing a 'Hello Lincoln' come from behind him. Internally shrieking, he shot up in place and turned around with wide eyes. He relaxed as he saw Haiku standing there with her normal neutral expression. At least, he relaxed before realizing that his Spider-Sense warned him of her arrival. That means she meant him harm right?

Subtly taking a step back, he smiled slightly at her. "Hey Haiku, it's been awhile since we last talked. Did Lucy invite you?" Lincoln asked Haiku who let out a small sigh before nodding her head.

"Yes, she invited me yesterday at the Morticians Club. She was hoping to have someone to speak with during your happy-go-lucky party. Although, I also don't mind coming to wish you a Happy One Year Closer to Darkness Day," Haiku told Lincoln before bowing her head and walking off to find Lucy while Lincoln looked at her with a nervous smile.

"You were right Spider-Sense...she was a danger to me, my mental state at least. That Happy Birthday...made me feel worse about being a year older..." Lincoln muttered quietly as he watched her walk away. Sighing, he turned around and muttered under his breath, "The perks of having goths for friends."

Lincoln looked back over at the snack table and groaned as he saw that his friends were gone. "Great, now where did they go?" Lincoln muttered as he began looking around for them again. Walking around again, he smiled and greeted the various people at the party. Looking back at his family, he smiled as he saw that his sisters had some of their friends here for them to speak with.

Smiling, he quickly realized that no one was looking at him. Without even thinking about it, his hand was in his pocket and grasping his mask. "Maybe..." Lincoln whispered as he began inching his way to the exit so he could head off and find Rhino.

Sadly, this plan was prevented as he heard Luna's voice. "Where are you going, bro?" Lincoln froze in place as his left eye twitched and he let go of his mask.

"Uh...Clyde isn't here yet...so I was going to go and wait for him in the parking lot ehehe," Lincoln began chuckling nervously as he looked away while Luna narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms in front of her. Lincoln looked away with a guilty expression. He didn't want to disappoint any of his sisters, especially Luna.

He flinched as heard Luna walk towards him. Scratching his left arm, he was ready to bolt only to freeze again as Luna placed her hand on his shoulder. "Bro...you really aren't planning on running off during your birthday right? What do you want to do that is more important than your own birthday? Than us? I thought you wanted to hear me sing?" Luna asked Lincoln who clenched his teeth and looked up at Luna's concerned expression.

"I...I can't say Luna...but I promise that it's nothing dangerous," Lincoln mentally winced at the lie, "It...it's just really important to me...but you're right. You all went through all this trouble and everyone is here. I can't just run off...I'm sorry."

Luna smiled down at him as she pulled him into a tight a hug while feeling very happy that she kept him from running off. She didn't know what he was doing, but she had a bad feeling that it wasn't anything good.

Lincoln nuzzled closer to Luna while quietly praying that nothing worse happened by holding off on finding Rhino. He felt Luna rub his head while hugging him. The two were so lost in their hug that they didn't realize their parents had snuck up on them and took a picture. The flash informed them of the picture as the two quickly jumped backwards from each other with bright red, embarrassed faces.

"Awwww, you two are so cute!~" Rita cooed at her children who just looked away with small pouts on their faces.

"I-I have to finish getting the stage ready!" Luna announced before rushing away while Lincoln also rushed away while his parents watched Luna run away.

* * *

 _An hour later_

Lincoln smiled as he relaxed on the ground while his friends continued to enjoy the party. While he loved hanging out with his friends when he had the time, he still loved the peaceful moments in his life especially after this hectic superhero portion of his life began.

Hearing the strumming of a guitar begin to play through the amps on both sides of the stage, Lincoln's smile brightened as he knew that Luna's performance was going to begin soon.

"Brother," Lincoln opened one eye and saw Lucy standing in front of him. Smiling up at her, he opened his other eye and leaned forward.

"Yes Lucy?" Lincoln questioned his sister which caused her to pause for a moment before taking a step forward.

"Can...can I sit next to you when we begin eating cake?" Lucy finally asked with a red face as she began to poke her index fingers together. Lincoln let out a quiet chuckle as he nodded his head.

"Of course you can Lucy. You didn't need to ask," Lincoln told her which caused Lucy to smile slightly as she nodded and turned to run back over to Haiku. Lincoln just laughed quietly as he wondered when Lucy began to act so shyly around him.

Pushing himself up, he pulled out his phone and quickly sent a text to Clyde.

 _"So are you showing up anytime soon?" ~ Lincoln_

 _"Sorry man, we are still in traffic. Apparently some large Rhino guy is rampaging nearby and heading off further into the city. X( " ~ Clyde_

 _"...Which way is he heading?" ~ Lincoln_

 _"I'm not sure. I just know he is heading down the road since the police have it cut off." ~ Clyde_

 _"Okay. Just stay safe man. If you see him coming your way, get yourself and your dads to safety." ~ Lincoln_

 _"Thanks, sorry if I can't make it. I'll try to make it up to you just in case. See you man." ~ Clyde_

 _"See ya." ~ Lincoln_

Lincoln felt his uncertainty return along with his guilt. "Where could Rhino be heading? He's had all night to run around the city! Is he just destroying for the sake of destroying?!" Lincoln quietly yelled in anger before looking over at his family. Calming down slightly, he headed towards the stage so he could ask Luna if she could begin now to try and move the party along. Rhino needed to be stopped soon.

It seemed she was up to beginning early as Luna grabbed the microphone. "OKAY DUDES AND DUDETTES! Who is ready to rock!" Luna shouted into the microphone which caused a loud cheer to erupt among everyone.

Lincoln sighed in relief as he looked up at his sister with a smile. Finally, something he was looking forward to. Nothing could ruin this.

As Luna began strumming she motioned to her drum player to begin as he slammed down on them. Lincoln relaxed his stance. And that is where he messed up.

The ground shook which through everyone off balance and made them fall to the ground. "What the-!" Lincoln shouted as he shot back up onto his feet and looked around.

"AHHHH!" a man shouted further down the park area. Lincoln's Spider-Sense went off which caused him to roll out of the way of a large rock that was sent hurdling his way. Looking up, he gasped as he saw Rhino charging in the party's direction.

"Everyone! Head to the exits!" Lynn Sr. shouted as he also spotted the large man-rhino. Lincoln watched his friends immediately run to the exit which allowed him to breathe easier knowing that they were getting to safety. He paused for a second before looking back and seeing his family hadn't began running yet.

Thankfully his mom and dad got started on evacuating them. "Kids come on!" Rita shouted as she picked Lily and an embarrassed Lisa up as she began running with Lana and Luan on both sides of her. Lori and Lynn immediately headed towards the exits with Lola in Lori's arms. That just leaves...

"Lucy, Leni, Luna!" Lincoln shouted as he looked around and spotted Lucy who was frozen in place. Lincoln gritted his teeth as he ran over in her direction. Rolling under more rubble that was sent flying thanks to Rhino's rampage, he stopped next to Lucy.

"Come on Lucy! Lets go!" Lincoln shouted only to see that she was unresponsive. _"She must be terrified...damn it!"_ Lincoln shouted as he lifted her bridal style and spun on one heel to head towards the exit. Holding Lucy close, he ran as fast as he could which allowed him to catch up with everyone else quite easily.

"Don't worry Lucy! You'll be okay!" Lincoln shouted before feeling his Spider-Sense go off again. Looking up, his eyes widened as he saw another large rock heading in his direction. Looking over at Lynn, he shouted, "Lynn catch!"

Before either sister could react, Lincoln tossed Lucy in Lynn's direction. Spinning around, Lynn gasped as she quickly caught Lucy who seemed to snap back to her senses. Looking back at Lincoln, they both gasped as they saw Lincoln get hit by the rock and sent flying backwards.

"Lincoln!" both girls shouted which caught the rest of the family's attention.

Lincoln quickly shot up and waved them off. "I'm fine! Keep running!" Lincoln yelled back before hearing a yelp. Looking over, he saw a tree sailing through the air in Luna's direction. Taking a deep breath, he shot off in a sprint. Reaching over, he lifted his sleeves up slightly, and shot two thin web strands at the stage and pulled himself forward which gave him enough momentum to reach Luna.

Right before Luna was struck, Lincoln sprung onto the stage and tackled Luna off the other side of the stage with Lincoln cushioning the fall. The tree smashed through the stage and fell on the ground. Before Luna could respond, Lincoln stood up holding Luna bridal style and looked down at her with concern.

"You're fine right?!" Lincoln questioned the rocker who blushed slightly, but nodded her head. He sighed in relief before placing her on her feet. "Okay lets go! Dad should be getting Leni to safety. We're the only ones left."

Luna nodded and the two headed to the exit. As they neared it, they heard a loud yelp of pain which made them all turn around to see that Leni's heel had broken and caused her to trip. "Owie...I think I hurt my ankle," Leni muttered as she reached down to her ankle.

Lincoln's heart stopped as he saw that Rhino had finally reached Leni and his dad's location...and he wasn't stopping. Right as he got ready to reveal his identity, his dad did the bravest, most heroic, yet stupidest thing ever.

Leni let out another yelp as Lynn Sr. picked her up and tossed her away. Right as she turned back to ask her dad why he did that, she froze as she saw Rhino trample over him.

"No..." Lincoln whispered as tears began to form in his eyes.

"Pops..." Luna muttered.

"Lynn!" Rita shouted with tears.

"Dad..." Leni whispered as she looked at her unmoving father. He was lying on the ground with his legs and left arm twisted in the wrong direction while blood was pouring out from his body.

Lincoln felt his blood freeze as he took a step forward. "Lori...Luna...follow me out there. Luna carry Leni, Lori and I will get dad..." Lincoln told them as he took another step before sprinting back out into the open with Luna and Lori following right after him, all three with tears in their eyes.

Lincoln reached the two first so he quickly bent down next to Leni and placed his hand on her shoulder. She looked at him with emotionless eyes that held small tears in them. "Linky..." Leni muttered quietly.

"It will be okay. I promise you Leni. You and Dad...you two will be safe," Lincoln promised Leni while squeezing her shoulder lightly before moving to his father's side when he saw Luna and Lori get closer. The sight of their father caused the girls to gasp and break out into more tears, but they fought through the sadness and got to work. Picking Leni up with some strain, Luna turned around and headed back to the exit while Lincoln and Lori gently picked their father up.

Quickly moving a hand up, Lincoln breathed slightly easier as he felt a pulse, but it was faint which kept him worrying. Moving back to the exit, Lincoln looked over at Rhino and saw him tearing up the ground near where the stage used to be. Raising an eyebrow, Lincoln looked back at his father and bit his lip before nodding. Looking forward, he saw that everyone was focused on their father which meant they wouldn't notice him doing something.

As they got closer to the exit, Lincoln shot out a thin web strand at a large boulder and yanked hard on it. Sending it flying in their direction, he lifted his father up and gently pushed him into Lori's arms while pushing her forward. Right as she stumbled out through the exit where Rita immediately popped up to her side to help hold Lynn Sr., the boulder slammed down inbetween Lincoln and the exit which kept everyone from entering the park again and seeing inside.

"Lincoln!" Luna and Lucy yelled as they realized the situation their brother was in. Lincoln ignored them for a second as he looked around to make sure no one was around. Spotting no one and seeing that Rhino was still distracted by whatever he was doing, he tossed his clothes off after yanking the mask out of his pocket. Thanking himself for dressing in his costume under his clothes, he grabbed his clothes and threw them at a tree where he then webbed them to it.

Looking back at the boulder, he paused for a second before shouting back, "I'm fine! I'll find another way out. Just get dad some help now! He is the one who needs it!" Lincoln looked over at Rhino as he brought his mask up.

"I love you guys," he whispered before pulling the mask on and shooting a web at a tree and zipping forward over top Rhino and landing on a branch.

"Lets do this..." Spider-Man stated as he stood up and got himself ready to attack Rhino.

 **Phew! The longest chapter of the fic so far! Sorry for not featuring the fight in the chapter, but I felt this was a good spot to stop. Now about Lynn Sr...you'll find out what happens with him in the next chapter. Ehehe yeah, Lincoln's birthday was ruined...**  
 **I really hope everyone liked the chapter. It took me awhile to make, but I hope it came out well. The next will be the huge fight between Lincoln and Rhino. And I have some good scene ideas thanks to the Spider-Man PS4 game, which you all should play if you haven't.**  
 **While I'm thinking about it, what Spidey villains would you love to see appear in the fic at some point?**  
 **Everyone please keep suggesting girls for Lincoln's harem! (Also, question: I asked my friend Fire Slash, who you should check out as he makes really good fics, but I want to ask all of you as well. Should I add Lori into the harem or keep her with Bobby?)**  
 **Also, just going to state for the people who don't want some of the Loud girls with Lincoln, he won't be biologically related them in the fic. I have a plan on how to bring this up in the fic, but I wanted to say this to ease anybody's worries about the whole thing. (Sorry for people who don't want him adopted, but he is. I just like some of the pairings between him and the Loud girls too much, and I don't want them to be related biologically).**  
 **Harem: Ronnie Anne, Luna, Leni, Lucy, Haiku, Tabby, (WIP)**


End file.
